


О жизни без Юры

by Shae



Series: О сотворении истории [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Отабек возвращается домой после поездки в Москву, где всё время проводил с Юрой."Если раньше он полагал, что будет какой-то такой ответственный момент, когда он, как говорится, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти сможет спокойно и без суеты оценить обстановку, взвесить все за и против и выбрать, как и с кем ему жить дальше — или, три ха-ха, ближе — то теперь он доподлинно знает, что выбор, который всё изменил, уже сделан".





	О жизни без Юры

— Ну ладно, давай, — решительно сказал Юра, — иди уже. Видишь, как тётька на нас косится? Регистрация заканчивается, только тебя ждут. Иди уже. Иди. 

Он слегка оттолкнул Отабека от себя, пихнул его в сторону стойки. Там действительно стояла дама в униформе авиакомпании и выжидающе на них посматривала. Отабек вздохнул. Ему не хотелось уезжать, но ведь рано или поздно всё равно придётся. 

— Давай-давай. — Юра сунул руки в карманы джинсов, и под тканью стало видно, что он сжал их в кулаки. — Как приземлишься, сразу мне звони, понял? Сразу. 

Отабек кивнул. Он так и собирался сделать. По-другому и не думал. 

Он взял за ручку чемодан и на негнущихся ногах поплёлся к стойке. Выдержал положенные процедуры и не взглянул на Юру. 

Вдруг тот уже ушёл? 

Сдав багаж и получив назад паспорт с талоном на посадку, он всё-таки обернулся. 

Юра по-прежнему стоял в паре метров, лицо у него серьёзное, глаза большие. Отабек хотел подойти, обнять его ещё раз, на прощание, но Юра кивнул, губы его дёрнулись: он как будто хотел улыбнуться, но вышло совсем не весело. 

— Ладно, я пошёл. Сил больше нет смотреть на твои щи, — буркнул Юра и быстро зашагал к выходу. Отабек растерянно глядел на его прямую спину. Вдруг метрах в пятидесяти Юра резко оглянулся, взмахнул рукой и крикнул: — Ты только обязательно позвони! 

Отабек помахал в ответ. 

Не хочу смотреть, как ты уходишь. 

Схватив чемодан, он пошёл прочь по коридору в зону досмотра. В последний момент обернувшись, он уже не смог разглядеть Юру — тот исчез, растворился в людской толпе. 

Оставил Отабека одного, без себя. 

Отабек покачал головой. Не надо было Юре сюда ехать. Договаривались же: он не любит провожать, а Отабек не любит, когда провожают его. 

Отабеку всегда нравилось возвращаться домой, но сейчас, конечно, совсем другое дело. Слишком много он оставил в Москве на этот раз. 

Всё, что он гнал от себя, все мысли, все чувства, сомнения и надежды, желания — от самых простых, скромных — например, иметь возможность прикасаться к Юре каждый раз, когда захочется, — до тех, которые он не осмеливается даже продумать до конца, такие они волнующие и несбыточные — вылились на него разом, и он успел увязнуть, утонуть в них ещё до того, как сел в самолёт. Каждые пару минут он нервно проверял телефон: нет ли сообщения от Юры или хотя бы поста в Инстаграм — чего угодно, что позволило бы написать или позвонить раньше обозначенного срока, пока ещё можно. Но — увы. От Юры нет вестей, и Отабек тоже вынужден молчать. 

Этот необычайно долгий перелёт тянулся, кажется часов пятьдесят, вместо положенных пяти. Отабек успел распланировать и заново перепланировать всю свою дальнейшую жизнь сотню раз, со всех сторон обдумывая многочисленные «а что, если будет так?», «а что, если будет эдак?». Он совершенно растерялся. 

Уверен он был только в одном. Если раньше он полагал, что будет какой-то такой ответственный момент, когда он, как говорится, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти сможет спокойно и без суеты оценить обстановку, взвесить все за и против и выбрать, как и с кем ему жить дальше — или, три ха-ха, ближе — то теперь он доподлинно знал, что выбор, который всё изменил, уже сделан. Возможно, не в эту поездку, а ещё в Барселоне, или даже в том тренировочном лагере. Всё произошло исподволь, случайно, но так основательно. Он не знал, что делать с этим выбором, не знал, как сложится его жизнь — и не только его, если уж на то пошло. 

А может, и выбора никакого не было?.. 

В любом случае, как бы он ни пытался предугадать, представить себе наиболее вероятный ход событий, у него ничего не выходило. Он не знал, чего ожидать. Но менять решение… 

Нет. Только не это. Даже если бы и смог — нет. 

***

 

Его встречала Наиля. Она была такой красивой, счастье исходило от неё волнами, и Отабек понял: у них с Каримом всё-таки получилось то, о чём дома говорили в последнее время только шёпотом, как о возможном, желанном, но несбыточном. И вот это возможное превратилось, кажется, в вероятное. От радости за сестру Отабек забыл обо всех своих переживаниях. 

Сестра болтала без умолку, пересказывала все события за неделю, все проказы Шолпан — как будто они не созванивались, как будто он не в курсе. Но он готов слушать и во второй, и в третий раз. 

Раскололась Наиля уже почти у самого дома: 

— Бек, ну всё, не могу молчать больше! Вчера была у врача, получила результаты на руки. Теперь точно: я в положении и — Бек, будет мальчик! Но — никому! — Наиля шутливо грозит ему пальцем. — Я тебя ждала, чтобы всем сообщить. Отец, наверное, с ума сойдёт от счастья — первый внук, после двух дочек и трёх внучек. Не Алтынбеков, конечно, но ведь — внук! Мальчик! 

Отабек почувствовал, как с лица сама собой стекла улыбка, и он ничего не может сделать, чтобы вернуть её на место. 

— Эй, Бек, ты чего? Что случилось? 

Отабек отмахнулся, мол, ничего, укачало, сейчас пройдёт. 

Ага, укачало, конечно. Он же фигурист, а фигуристов не укачивает. 

Он выбрался из машины в такой знакомый двор, к знакомому дому, и увидел, что в окнах кухни и большой комнаты горит свет. Значит, мама уже дома. 

Он отослал сестру вперёд, обещал подняться через пять минут. Укачало ведь — надо прийти в себя. Наиля, пару раз обернувшись, ушла. 

А небо вечером здесь такое синее-синее — как в Москве. И всё же другое. Раньше он как-то об этом не задумывался... 

Он — Отабек Нурсултанович Алтынбеков, и все надежды на продолжение знаменитой фамилии возложены на него. 

Отец всегда хотел сына, а получились две дочки. Старшей, Мадине, было двенадцать, а Наиле — девять, когда врачи настоятельно отсоветовали их матери, Алие Есмалаевне, после нескольких неудачных беременностей пытаться и дальше произвести на свет наследника. Было много разговоров и обсуждений, поездок и поисков, но спустя год в семье Алтынбековых появился почти трёхлетний мальчик с чуть-чуть неправильным, не совсем казахским именем — Отабек. 

Ему приходилось слышать, что у многих, очень многих детей лет в десять иногда бывают мысли, что, мол, я приёмный, я из другой семьи. Или даже — меня подкинули или меня украли. У Отабека такого не было. Он никогда не чувствовал себя обделённым, ущемлённым, он, по большому счёту — по мелкому, конечно, всякое бывало, как в любой семье, — не мог пожаловаться ни на сестёр, ни на родителей, ни на отношение бабушек, дедушек, дядь или тёть, кузенов или кузин. Ему с головой хватало и общения, и внимания. Иногда даже хотелось, чтобы всего этого было поменьше. Сейчас Отабеку казалось даже странным, что тогда его приняли как родного. В одно мгновение и навсегда. 

По крайней мере, хотелось верить, что действительно навсегда. 

Он рос спокойным, молчаливым ребёнком, что неудивительно — когда рядом две говорливые старшие сестры, непросто вставить хоть слово. У него было счастливое детство, ничем не омрачённое — если, конечно, не считать очевидного, но этого он по малолетству и не помнил. Страх у него был только один: он боялся потеряться, боялся, что его могут случайно оставить или забыть, и поэтому всегда с охотой держал за руку маму или отца, или одну из сестёр. В крайнем случае — держался за край их одежды. Как-то Мадина показала ему мультик про мамонтёнка, который сама очень любит, и Отабек был так впечатлён, что отказался засыпать один и всю ночь не отпускал от себя родителей, цепляясь за мамино платье — длинное концертное платье, с блёстками... Позже, нынешней весной, в тот самый день, когда всё встало с ног на голову, мама призналась, что, забирая Отабека из детского дома, папа сказал ему, что они — его настоящие родители. Просто потеряли его однажды и очень долго искали, а теперь вот нашли. Он им поверил тогда — какой бы детдомовский ребёнок не поверил? Потом это, конечно, стёрлось из памяти. И только страх остался. 

Ему казалось, что этот свой страх он давно изжил. Когда начал ходить на занятия по фигурному катанию — в детсад его не отдавали, он был целиком и полностью домашним — то очень боялся, что его забудут, но за ним всегда, всегда приходили. Как-то раз одну девочку, с которой они занимались вместе, родители опаздывали забрать, и она горько плакала на скамейке в уголке, не в силах даже коньки расшнуровать самостоятельно, и Отабек с папой помогали ей, пока тренер пыталась вызвонить кого-нибудь из её родственников. С Отабеком такого не случалось. Его и из школы встречали — Мадина приходила за ним в компании подружек из музучилища, Наиля приезжала на роликах, а папа как-то явился в концертном костюме и бабочке… 

Сейчас же этот липкий страх — только куда более обоснованный, — охватывает его с новой силой. 

Наверное, случись всё иначе, не знай Отабек, что на самом деле приёмный, он бы… переломил себя. Хотя даже думать об этом... тяжело. Просто… Он очень любит свою семью, любит их всех. И они любят его, даже несмотря на то, что он успел разрушить их надежды. 

В голову сами собой приходят воспоминания, нанизываются, как бусины на нитку. Ему шесть. Отец договорился, и его, дошколёнка, берёт в ученики какой-то известный преподаватель по духовым... Отабеку говорят об этом сразу после тренировки, сообщают, как великую новость. А он ничего не может с собой поделать — начинает реветь. Отабек, как сейчас, видит перед собой ошарашенное, испуганное лицо папы — без повода он никогда не плакал, тем более в таком уже взрослом возрасте... Папа суетится вокруг него, а Отабек ревёт так сильно, с такой самоотдачей, что даже икать начинает. Зачем, ну зачем ему музыка, если у него как раз в сегодня перекидной получился?! До этого он только падал, а тут смог вдруг удержать равновесие! Ровно, чисто! А его — на какую-то дудку… 

Потом, уже годы спустя, выяснилось, что никто не ставил его перед выбором, что запросто можно было бы совмещать, и — кто знает, какой дорогой пошла бы жизнь. Но выбор, хоть и не был необходим, всё же был сделан. И был воспринят очень серьёзно. Отец любил повторять и дома, и на службе, и особенно в интервью подчёркивать, что хоть и жалеет до сих пор, что единственный сын и наследник не пошёл по его стопам, но сразу понял, что Отабек всерьёз и надолго заинтересовался фигурным катанием — не может же человек в самом деле отказаться от музыки из-за какого-то каприза! 

Нурсултан Каримович нашёл сыну другую секцию — тренировок стало больше: вместо двух раз в неделю занятия каждый день. И опять — с ним ездили, для него находили время. Если не могли родители, подключались сёстры. Если были заняты и они, Отабек всё равно не пропускал занятий: находились тёти, дяди, кузины и кузены… Однажды, пока папа гастролировал, с ними три месяца жила бабушка (это было на старой ещё, маленькой квартире, и Отабеку пришлось временно уступить ей свою кровать и спать под роялем). Его увлечение фигурным катанием (хотя в то время это ещё не было увлечением, скорее, он просто жил с последствиями собственного выбора) воспринимали всерьёз, хотя на фоне других детей он был даже не середнячком. И всё же, сколько бы ни падал — продолжал вставать и пробовать снова: так хотелось, чтобы им гордились... Тренер приводил его в пример другим ученикам: вот, мол, посмотрите на Алтынбекова, не умеет, но как старается! И это тренер. А сколько до слёз обидных слов слышал он от других ребят… Но папа же не принудил заниматься музыкой, а поверил в Отабека-фигуриста, позволил ему как взрослому — как мужчине! — выбрать и принял этот выбор. Хоть и жалел. И Отабек просто всеми силами должен оправдать доверие. 

А после тренировочного лагеря, случившегося в тринадцать, он твёрдо решил, что во что бы то ни стало будет стоять на одном пьедестале с тем мальчиком — единственным, кто не смеялся над ним, переростком. 

Да, Отабек очень любил свою семью. Но все они — есть друг у друга. А он? В детстве у него хотя бы была собака. А сейчас он один. Им он не родной. Чужой. Приёмыш. 

Что у него есть? Что у него есть своего? 

Только имя. И оно — дано ему неизвестно кем. 

Только коньки — он выбрал их сам. 

И — Юра. Как он, без Юры-то?.. 

Отказаться от них — значит предать себя. 

Отказаться от семьи — перечеркнуть всю жизнь. 

Это страшно, думает Отабек. Страшно и потерять, и потеряться. 

Он достает из багажника машины чемодан и идёт домой. 

***

 

Мама встретила его в дверях в переднике, а из кухни пахнуло бешбармаком. Ещё бы! Мама всегда готовит бешбармак, когда Отабек возвращается из поездки. 

Вид у неё радостный и обеспокоенный одновременно. 

— Здравствуй, сынок. — Она поцеловала Отабека. — Наиля сказала, ты себя плохо чувствуешь? 

— Да уже хорошо, — неуверенно соврал он. Кто бы сомневался, что Наилька его заложит. Ябеда. 

— Тогда пойдём, — позвала мама, — поешь с дороги. 

Он сел за стол, и перед ним тут же оказалась тарелка с ароматным мясом и лапшой. 

Ну вот он и дома. 

— Бек, ты сам не свой. Рассказывай, что случилось, — усевшись рядом, потребовала сестра. 

Отабек смотрел в тарелку. 

Что он ей скажет? Она же беременная. Мальчиком. 

— Наиля, иди, — попросила мама. Наиля посмотрела на них молча, кажется, с обидой и ушла к себе — Отабек услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Мама положила ладони Отабеку на плечи, заглянула в глаза. — Ну, что с тобой, боташым? 

Ну вот, теперь, когда Наиля ушла, он опять «верблюжонок». 

Пожалуйста, мама, не теряй меня. 

Почему он так и не научился достойно врать? 

— Мне надо тебе кое-что рассказать, — говорит Отабек, отодвигая тарелку. 

***

 

— Ну что ты молчишь? — спросил он наконец. Тишина навалилась такая густая, такая внезапная, что кажется, будто уши заложило. 

Она сидела напротив и как-то рассеянно, слегка нахмурившись, смотрела на Отабека. Он не знал, что в этом взгляде, и отвернулся. 

Это не стыд, ему не стыдно, просто… 

Страшно, наверное. 

— Я всё время забываю, какой ты стал большой, Бека, — медленно произнесла она. — Мадина, Наиля — для меня девочки сразу повзрослели, когда ты появился. А ты, сколько бы тебе ни было лет, для меня по-прежнему ребёнок. 

Она встала из-за стола и подошла к нему, обняла, притягивая голову Отабека к своему животу. Погладила по волосам. 

Щекой, виском Отабек чувствовал исходившее от неё тепло. Он хотел и не мог расслабиться. Не понимал её. Что всё это значит? Что она хочет сказать? 

Отабек уже готов был поторопить её, но в ту же секунду у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. 

Он же так и не позвонил Юре! 

— Извини, — сказал Отабек, — Это Юра. Я обещал набрать ему, как долечу, и забыл… 

Она кивнула — мол, конечно, ответь. 

Если бы жизнь Отабека была мультиком, разъярённый Юра высунулся бы сейчас из телефона по пояс и, потрясая кулаками, прокричал всё Отабеку в лицо. А так Отабек только слышал его громкий, полный возмущения и волнения, голос, изредка успевая вставлять реплики. 

— Юра, Юр, прости, прости, пожалуйста. Да-да, хорошо, очень хорошо. Меня Наиля встретила и привезла. Нет, не подруга, сестра. Очень быстро, да. Мама сделала мне бешбармак. Очень вкусно. Как дедушкины пирожки — для тебя, да. Нет, сегодня уже нет, наверное, завтра с утра. Вечером? Конечно! Напиши, как сможешь. Я… — Он искоса посмотрел на маму и тут же отвёл взгляд. Раньше он бы не стал даже обращать внимания на такие мелочи, теперь же всё, сказанное Юре, как будто приобрело особый смысл. Подтекст. — Я буду ждать. 

Он закончил звонок, положил телефон рядом с собой на стол. 

Мама стояла, отвернувшись к окну и скрестив на груди руки. Отабеку не было видно её лица. 

— Это Юра, да? — спросила она. 

Отабек нахмурился. 

— Ты же слышала. Я обещал ему позвонить, как вернусь. 

— Я не об этом. Это ведь из-за него. Всё, что ты мне сказал сейчас – из-за него. Да? 

Она говорила очень ровно, без выражения, она вообще хорошо владела голосом и дыханием, их специально такому учат, а потом — годы и годы тренировки. Отабек не понимал её интонаций, не знал, что сказать, чтобы как-то смягчить, сгладить... 

А надо ли сглаживать? 

— Думаю, что я просто… такой. Без Юры я бы, может быть, этого никогда не понял. Или понял бы, но гораздо позже. 

— Ясно. — Она смотрела на него в упор тем самым, пронзительным, пронизывающим взглядом, каким смотрела в детстве и спрашивала, обедал ли он, а он не обедал. — Ты… Вы с ним… в Москве… У вас было что-то? 

Отабек не сразу понял, о чём она спрашивает. 

— Что?.. Нет! Нет, конечно. Он даже не знает. Он мой друг. Может быть, он вообще… — Перед глазами Отабека, как кадры из фильма, пронеслись все разы, когда они с Юрой обнимали друг друга за эту короткую неделю. Он знал, чем эти объятия были для него, но что в них вкладывал Юра? — Я ему не говорил. 

— А скажешь? 

— Нет. 

— Почему? 

— Это… Это очень... Зачем ему вообще это знать? 

— Ты же говоришь, он твой друг. И ты вхож в его дом. Считаешь, ему не надо знать такое о своем друге? 

И что Юра сделает, когда Отабек ему скажет? Поймёт ли он его правильно и в этот раз, или так всё и закончится? 

— Я не собираюсь ему ничего говорить. — Отабек встал из-за стола, поставил пустую тарелку в мойку и принялся с утроенной силой её надраивать. — Это моё дело, мои… проблемы, и я не могу перекладывать их на Юру. Он и так… Ты же знаешь, что он живёт с дедом? Мать его десять лет не приезжала и не навещала, и они только недавно стали снова общаться. У Юры и без меня… всё сложно. А впереди новый сезон, и… Так что… Неважно. — Он покачал головой. 

— Бека. — Она вдруг оказалась совсем рядом и обняла его со спины. Он не знал, куда себя деть, что сделать. Отстраниться? Обнять? У него мокрые руки, и нет полотенца, чтобы их вытереть. — Бека… Ты всегда был такой послушный, покладистый. Что тебе ни скажешь — всё делал. Ребёнок в четыре, в пять — и без капризов? Да такого не бывает! Я даже хотела пойти с тобой к психологу, думала, может быть, это аутизм — тогда все это слово повторяли, все боялись, и никто толком не понимал, что это… Но папа — ты знаешь его отношение… Странно прозвучит, но с тобой, таким простым, было совсем не просто! Честное слово, я обрадовалась, когда ты отказался заниматься на блокфлейте — помнишь? — Отабек кивнул. Вода продолжала литься, а он стоял, опустив руки, и спиной чувствовал тихий мамин голос. — Вот, думала, всё-таки есть у мальчика характер. Но потом опять — идеальный ребёнок. Отличник в школе, старательный, прилежный маленький спортсмен на тренировках. Я помню, как ты переживал, когда что-то не получалось, но ведь ты ни разу не заговорил о том, чтобы мы тебя забрали, ни разу… Ты всегда был очень самостоятельный, ответственный. Идеальный ребёнок, который изо всех сил хочет оправдать надежды родителей. Я боялась, что мы совсем тебя задавили, Бека. Но нет. — Она разворачивает его к себе, смотрит в глаза. — Характер у тебя есть. 

— Это не потому, что я хочу что-то доказать вам … — начал оправдываться он. Знал, что не должен, не за что оправдываться, и всё равно. — Или что у меня переходный возраст внезапно начался. Я... — Он вдруг ощутил странный прилив сил от того, что может говорить открыто, что ему — хотя бы от неё — не надо ничего скрывать. — Дело не в этом. И не в Юре. То есть, нет, в нём, конечно… Но… Это часть меня, как моё имя, или фигурное катание. У меня же, кроме них, больше ничего нет. 

Она смотрела на него так, что Отабеку вдруг в голову пришла совершенно дикая мысль: она меня сейчас ударит, а я даже не понимаю, за что. Но она только сжала его лицо в ладонях. 

— Ты мой сын, — тихо, с расстановкой говорит она. — Мой. Да, наверное, есть где-то женщина, которая тебя выносила и родила. Но я читала тебе твои любимые сказки и пела твои любимые песни, я отвела тебя на каток, я промывала тебе ссадины и лечила ушибы, я сидела с тобой, когда у тебя была высокая температура и ты в бреду считал фиолетовых бегемотиков. И не смей… — Она вздохнула, на секунду прикрыла глаза. — Я понимаю, понимаю твоё желание узнать свои корни. Конечно, теперь, когда тебе стало известно… твоё появление в нашей семье, для тебя это важно. Мы говорили с папой, мы сделаем всё, что только в наших силах, чтобы помочь тебе узнать твоих других родственников. Но никогда не говори, что у тебя нет нас. Потому что это не так. Ты — наш, наш, Отабек. — Она больше не сжимала его лицо, а ласково гладила по щекам, и Отабек впервые в жизни видел в её глазах слёзы. — Ты мой мальчик. И у меня болит сердце от того, что мой сын влюбился и боится своей любви. Так же не должно быть. 

Влюбился. Он влюбился. Так вот что это такое. Этот тигр, выгибающий спину и пускающий когти. 

Отабек не мог не обнять её, и плевать, что руки мокрые. Он закрыл глаза и вжался лбом в изгиб её шеи, задышал через рот. Она стала маленькая, его мама стала такая маленькая, а ведь раньше ему приходилось тянуть руки и на цыпочки вставать, чтобы вот так обнять её. 

Она гладит его по спине и спрашивает: 

— Отцу будешь говорить? Или нет? 

Отабек вздохнул. Он знал, что если решит не говорить и попросит маму о том же, она сохранит его секрет. Но по отношению к ней это было бы нечестно. 

— Скажу. Надо сказать. — Ситуация давила на него, и хотелось чем-то разрядить обстановку: — Динара уже совсем хорошо катается, а у папы ещё полно коллег, а у них полно дочерей, которые хотят научиться кататься на коньках… — Как звучит-то по-дурацки! — Ты не говори ему, ладно? Я сам. Так будет… правильно. 

— Хорошо. — Мама отпустила его, отвернулась, но Отабеку было видно, как она вытерла глаза основанием ладони. У него внутри всё сжалось. А она продолжала спокойно, даже весело: — Тогда… Ты подожди до вечера? Наилька же проболталась тебе, да? Ну, не может смолчать человек, а ведь взрослая дама, мать семейства… Папа ещё не знает. Поэтому… Давай дадим им возможность… Давай отпразднуем сегодня все вместе? 

Отабек кивнул. Он был непротив отложить разговор — не ради себя и даже не ради отца: пусть это будет их общий, семейный, вечер. 

Слово «последний» он всеми силами гнал от себя. 

***

 

Посиделки закончились, когда Шолпан, мелочь пузатая, набегавшись и наигравшись, замерла в углу дивана. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить — засыпает она и вообще тяжело, а тут ещё новость о маленьком братике её взбудоражила — Карим взял её на руки, обнял жену. Все вместе они ушли к себе. 

Мама отнесла посуду на кухню, Отабек хотел было помочь ей, но она покачала головой, мол, я сама сегодня, потом строго посмотрела на него и кивнула в сторону отца. Нурсултан Каримович их пантомимы не заметил: он уже разбирал ноты, какие-то партитуры. Оно и понятно: через несколько недель открытие сезона. 

Отабек сел рядом. 

— Пап, — позвал он. 

— М? 

— Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать. 

— М? — Нурсултан Каримович сдвинул очки на кончик носа. Улыбается. — Только не говори, что и от тебя мне в скором времени внуков ждать! 

Отабек вздрогнул. Так тщательно подготовленная речь выветрилась из головы. 

— Нет. Я… 

Отец снял очки и пристально поглядел на сына. 

— Бек, что случилось? У тебя что, в крови нашли допинг? Откуда? Неужели в Москве чем-то накормили?! Ты же говорил, что на твоего Юру можно положиться! 

— Папа, нет! 

— А что тогда? 

— Я… — начал Отабек и умолк. 

Я не справился. Я подвёл тебя. 

Если я ничего не могу изменить… Если я всё для себя решил, то почему мне так тяжело сказать об этом? 

В комнату вошла мама. Отабек глянул на неё, и она подтолкнула его взглядом. Будто сказала: смелее, я здесь. 

— Я гей. 

Нурсултан Каримович посмотрел на Отабека, медленно перевёл взгляд на жену, спросил: 

— Ты знала? 

Она молча кивнула. 

Он отпихнул от себя ноты — несколько листов упали на пол, Отабеку вспомнился детский анекдот про Баха, такой неуместный сейчас, он ничего не мог с собой сделать, в такие моменты в голову всегда лезет всякая чушь — и резко встал из-за рояля. Сделал несколько шагов взад-вперёд по комнате, потёр лоб, лицо. Дыхание у него было шумное. Отабек сидел молча, сжав сложенные лодочкой ладони между колен. 

Мама приняла его. Если не примет отец… Если не примет он, это будет значить, что Отабек разрушил их семью, посеял раздор. Снова — подвёл... 

— Кто-нибудь ещё в курсе? — по-деловому сухо вдруг спросил он, останавливаясь напротив Отабека и глядя на него сверху вниз. 

— Только мама. 

— Это хорошо… — Он отвёл взгляд и в задумчивости погладил подбородок. 

— Почему? — Сказать, что Отабек удивлён — ничего не сказать. Надо же, он что-то хорошее в этом находит… 

— Сам подумай. Ты публичный человек. Более публичный, чем мы все вместе взятые. Например, ни у меня, ни у твоей мамы, ни у сестёр нет фанклуба в интернете. Герой Казахстана, — добавил он. На секунду на его лице появилось и тут же исчезло что-то, похожее на довольную усмешку — Отабек не уверен, уж слишком быстро. 

Он покраснел. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Я, конечно, из прошлого века, но вполне могу забить имя своего сына в интернет-поисковик. 

Чьё? Чьё имя?! 

Отабек позволил себе чуть-чуть выдохнуть. 

— Так вот. Вряд ли Герой Казахстана может быть с мужчиной. 

— Я ни с кем, никого нет… — Отабек покраснел ещё сильнее. 

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — сам себе кивнул Нурсултан Каримович. — Тем более, что, как я понимаю, твой «никто» — несовершеннолетний. 

Отабек в ужасе поглядел на маму — ты же обещала! — но та только развела руками: она ничего не говорила. 

— Отабек, не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться. Ты приезжаешь от… От своего друга и говоришь, что… Такое. За дурака меня не держи. Сколько вы с ним уже общаетесь? Год? Полтора? Каждый день переписываетесь, созваниваетесь. Это что же можно так долго обсуждать? Да и мы с мамой ещё весной об этом говорили. Что… Может быть вероятность. Когда ещё не знали, что ты нашёл документы. В тот день. Ты как не в себе был. 

Отабек снова посмотрел на маму, потом на отца. Надо же. Он и не думал, что они его так хорошо знают. Лучше, чем он знал себя сам. 

— Не подумай, пожалуйста, что я в восторге от этой ситуации. Совсем нет. Мы не на толерантном Западе живём, чтобы легко можно было вековые традиции и устои менять. Здесь, у нас, всё иначе устроено. Хорошо это или плохо… К тому же, есть закон. Чувства чувствами, но Юра, в отличие от тебя, несовершеннолетний. Если что-то случится, если станет известно, пострадаешь не только ты, но и он тоже. И все мы. Ты это понимаешь? Все эти фанаты, поклонники, все, кто любит тебя сегодня, завтра от тебя запросто отвернутся, — сказал он, как выплюнул. 

— Но не мы, — вдруг вклинилась в разговор мама. 

Отец секунду смотрит на неё, а потом повторяет: 

— Но не мы. 

Повисла пауза. Отабеку хотелось что-нибудь сказать, но он был в полнейшей растерянности. Он не думал, что всё будет… 

Что ему не придётся выбирать. Что они будут… с ним. 

— Пригласи его как-нибудь к нам, а, Бека? — предложила мама. 

Отабек перевёл взгляд на отца — ему очень нужно это последнее разрешение, подтверждение. Окончательное. 

Отец вздохнул. Повёл головой — не покачал, не кивнул. Но — сказал: 

— Что ж, я не против. Юра может приехать. Но — но. — Он поднял вверх указательный палец. — Во-первых, ни на секунду не забывай, что Юра несовершеннолетний. И он попросту может не понимать всей серьёзности и ответственности… А, во-вторых, никаких… этих… Мой — наш дом — это не место, где можно… Ты меня понимаешь? 

Отабеку хотелось сказать, что сам-то он совершеннолетний и вполне может жить отдельно и не в этой квартире, и что если Юра когда-нибудь всё-таки приедет, родителям не придётся думать, чем они там вдвоём заняты. Но он понимал, что сейчас не время обсуждать такие вещи. Да и мама с папой всегда будут за него волноваться, где бы он ни жил и что бы ни делал. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Я обещаю, даже если вдруг — вдруг! — то я сам ничего… 

Он был красный как рак, в ушах грохотала кровь. 

Но кажется он… счастлив? 

Отец на секунду поднял его за плечи с дивана и прижал к себе, два раза хлопнул по спине и тут же отпустил. 

— И хорошо. — Улыбка у него была нервная, какая-то дрожащая, но — не неискренняя. — Вот ещё что… Не надо больше никому ничего говорить. Мы с мамой знаем, и ладно. Наилька та ещё болтушка, а Мадина… — он запнулся, посмотрел на жену. 

— Она не поймет, — подсказала мама. — Ты её знаешь, это будет как личное оскорбление. 

Отабек замер. Задеревенел. Он совсем забыл о Мадине и о том, как она относится к греховным, по её мнению, вещам... Она, наверное, и с девочками может запретить ему общаться… 

Скрывать личное от чужих — одно, но от своих таиться… И дело не в том, что это сложно сделать, это просто… трудно. 

— Не скажу, — решил Отабек и тут же добавил: — Но если она спросит, если вдруг она как-нибудь узнает или догадается — врать я не стану. 

— И не надо. Но иногда правда может причинить больше неприятностей, а худой мир лучше доброй ссоры, так ведь, да? 

Отабек кивнул и через силу улыбнулся — несмотря на то, что в словах отца, вроде бы правильных, ему чувствовался какой-то выверт, передёргивание. Но он не мог да и не хотел с ним сейчас спорить. Вымотанный — нет, измученный разговором, он решил довольствоваться тем, что имел. И это было не так уж и мало, ведь и мама, и папа были по-прежнему с ним. 

— А сейчас — пойдёмте, что ли, чаю горячего выпьем?.. — весело сказал отец. — Бек, ты же привёз нам что-нибудь к чаю, да? 

***

 

Отабеку давно было пора спать: на завтра уже много дел, нет времени расслабляться. Но его внутренние часы всё ещё работали по московскому времени, и он набрал Юре. 

Вид у того был немного всклокоченный — такой привычный! — но довольный. 

— Эй, по какому поводу лыба, а, Бека? — спросил тот. 

Тебя увидел, хотел сказать Отабек, но вместо этого произнёс: 

— Не знаю. Просто… Всё хорошо, наверное. У меня... — «Лучшие в мире родители» звучит по-идиотски, Юра скажет — «задротно», и вместо этого Отабек говорит: — ...Классные предки. 

— Ну, а я тебе что говорил? Слушай меня, я всегда прав. 

— Мхм, буду слушать, — засмеялся Отабек. И неожиданно даже для самого себя добавил: — А приезжай ко мне как-нибудь? 

Юра, кажется, был застигнут врасплох приглашением. Он пару раз моргнул, а потом широко и счастливо улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> История неожиданно разрослась до невиданных (для меня) размеров. Небольшое продолжение следует.


End file.
